


Body Fluids

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 1, Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony licks Loki clean.</p><p>For the prompt "Body Fluids"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Fluids

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Body Fluids
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while, they're living together, and the Avengers don't know. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^

Loki had come twice already, first spilling into Tony's mouth while the man sucked him off, and again later while Tony pounded into him, hand moving up and down the shaft of his cock as he moaned into the climax.

His come had streaked across his own stomach, but at the moment, he'd been too fucked out to care. He was breathing hard beneath Tony, letting out another soft moan as he thrust in a few more times and came with a shuddered moan. 

Tony looked down at Loki, seeing his flushed skin, the red marks skewed across his neck and chest, hair thrown across the sheets in all directions… He looked utterly debauched, and it gave him a sick sort of pleasure to know he was the one who could do this to the god.

Then his eyes fell on the come still sticking to Loki's stomach. Tony smirked. "Hmm, we'll probably need to take care of that, won't we?"

Loki made a noncommittal sound, beyond caring all that much, and generally assuming that Tony would go get a washcloth to take care of them both.

Instead, Tony slid down, nose and lips trailing lightly over Loki's body, just enough to raise goosebumps, until he got to Loki's stomach. He leaned back, eyes trailing down, taking in every beautiful plane of Loki's body, then bent and trailed his tongue up Loki's stomach, taking with it a stripe of Loki's come. Loki let out a small gasp as Tony bent and did it again, licking him clean with long, hot strokes of his tongue.

His tongue was warm where it touched Loki's skin, but between the air hitting the spit left in the wake of Tony's tongue and the soft sounds Tony was making at the back of his throat, Loki let out the slightest of shivers.

Loki watched him with hooded eyes while Tony continued on, worshiping the creamy skin of Loki's midsection until he'd cleaned every drop of come from his stomach. When he'd finished that, he slid back up, nuzzling at Loki's neck and sucking gently at the pulse. Loki's arms encircled him and he stretched his neck to the side to give Tony better access.

"You're amazing," he mumbled against his skin. "You know that?"

Loki knew this routine already. Tony had a habit of telling Loki how amazing/beautiful/perfect in their quiet moments together. It got annoying at times, especially because he refused to hear Loki say the same of him, but he was getting to accepting it. Rather than trying to deny it and get into the same old contretemps, he just grumbled. "What I am is tired. I wonder whose fault that is…" He nudged Tony with his hip and he felt the man's lips part in a smug grin on his skin.

Tony pressed another wet, open-mouthed kiss to his neck, then did the same to Loki's lips, murmuring, "Sleep, love."

Loki smiled, feeling warm and loved and safe in Tony's arms. He soon drifted into a light, easy sleep, any memories or dreams of violence, pain, and war kept at bay by the arms wrapped tightly around him and the man beside him, who'd do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
